


Seasonal Things

by nlg734



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlg734/pseuds/nlg734
Summary: Written for Natsume Week 2020, Day 6: Seasons
Kudos: 22





	Seasonal Things

春

“My, Takashi, how did you even know of this place?”

“I came across it one day when looking for Nyanko-Sensei.”

It wasn’t entirely false. He _had_ been looking for the lucky cat when the mid-ranks found him instead, very excited to show Natsume something great.

It was a single cherry tree in the forest. The ground around it was peppered with a variety of wildflowers, the grass a jade green and soft.

It wasn’t a particularly dangerous nor remote spot, so Natsume decided to bring Touko and Shigeru here for flower viewing.

The picnic was peaceful. Natsume couldn’t be happier.

夏

He didn’t used to like going to the summer festivals. It usually meant being laid up in bed for the next day. He didn’t really understand why, though he knew it had something to do with the shadows he’d see.

It wasn’t until he came to this town that he understood, knew that he wasn’t just crazy. It wasn’t until he met Natsume that he could actually enjoy the festivities without worrying so much. Maybe he didn’t understand all of the why, but he was happy.

The fireworks are so much nicer with all his friends and without the headache.

秋

“Natsume! Won’t you come celebrate with us?”

“I’ll come when I can, Hinoe.”

The moon viewing party wasn’t anything like the ones he’d been to before, not that he’s been to many. The biggest difference being, of course, that this party was hosted by youkai instead of humans. Many of the traditions one might expect weren’t really put into place. As expected, at least to Natsume, it was just an excuse for the youkai to drink until dawn.

They did, however, manage to get their hands on some dango and the full moon tonight really was worth viewing among friends.

冬

There are a lot of things he’d have never experienced without meeting Natsume. Touko’s cooking, for one.

The best were the things that came following the chilling of the weather. Who could resist sitting on a plush cushion by the heater? His favorite was the kotatsu, and from what he could tell, it was a favorite among all the humans as well. Under the pretense of studying, the boys had all gathered at the kotatsu. He joined them, basking in the warmth the futon and heater provided.

Maybe something good _had_ come from being sealed in that lucky cat statue.


End file.
